Oh Captain, My Captain
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: "There's always a price," Jim told Carol,"You have to be willing to pay that price." "What if the price was your crew?" Carol demanded, eyes flashing, "Would you be willing to pay it then?" "Yes," Jim admitted, "Without a second thought."
1. Prologue

_Shay: Hey there people! I don't have a beta because I'm to lazy to find one, so any errors on this. Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Jim and Carol don't get together. Seriously, I don't think he should ever have slept with Carol, even in the Original Series. This is going to be legendary!_

_This is what the story was based off of. I also don't own Walt Whitman._

O Captain my Captain! our fearful trip is done,  
The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won,  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up-for you the flag is flung for you the bugle trills,  
For you bouquets and ribboned wreaths for you the shores a-crowding,  
For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;  
Here Captain! dear father!  
This arm beneath your head!  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
You've fallen cold and dead.

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;  
The ship is anchored safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;  
From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;  
Exult O shores, and ring O bells!  
But I, with mournful tread,  
Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead.

Page break

Carol Marcus was a beautiful woman, but the years had taken their toll on her. Once bright blue eyes had dulled, and her long curly blond hair had been cut to chin length, from her usual shoulder length. The death of her husband three years ago had left her a single mother, and Tommy, only six years old, was an enthusiastic boy. He took after his father so much, and his adopted father was taking care of him as best he could. She let a smile take over her face, as she watched Tommy play in the Iowa dirt. Her little boy was absolutely delighted to live in Iowa, as was she. Tommy played in the dirt of their backyard, while she sat on the porch step and watched him carefully.

"He's grown so much," a soft masculine voice whispered next to her.

"He practically sees you as a father Jim," Carol murmured, as Jim Kirk smiled, sitting next to her on the porch.

"But I'll never actually be his father," Jim sighed, watching the boy play, "I wish you hadn't lost Hamader to Nero."

"It's fine, Tommy has the best adoptive father in the world," Carol smiled.

"What are you talking about?' Jim asked, looking surprised.

"He has you," Carol admitted, "If I had met you before I met Hamader, I would have loved you."

"You would never have been able to love me," Jim laughed, "Not with that terrible pickup line I used on you the first time we met."

"Oh, I don't think I remember that part," Carol said, pushing Jim's shoulder.

"Oh yes you do!" Jim grinned, "If I can remember it right, I specifically said, 'Hey baby, you're a 9.99, but you can be a 10 if you sleep with me.'"

The two burst into laughter, causing a disgruntled Tommy to glare at them for a moment, before going back to making dirt pies. The two finished laughing after a few moments, before they smiled at each other. The smiles slowly disappeared, as they both realized that they would have to break that happy calm overhanging their little house.

"I have to head back tomorrow," Jim said, eyes showing his regret in telling Carol, "We're going to start year three of the five year mission."

"I know," Carol looked away from those mournful blue eyes, "I'll miss you Jim."

"Find someone good for you," Carol looked up in surprise, "I mean it Carol, find someone. I can never be the man you want me to be, that's why I won't enter a relationship with you. Find Tommy a father."

"He has a father Jim," Carol protested.

"I don't count as a father," Jim looked away, eyes sad, "The reason I adopted him was because of all you two have done for me. Carol, I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. You deserve happiness, go find it."

"Jim, I need to tell you something," Carol whispered, "I took your research and am using it."

"Carol," Jim warned, eyes flashing, "That research was a terrible idea. I had no idea what I was playing with when I started it. Please tell me that Star Fleet hasn't accepted it."

"It's called Genesis Jim," Carol admitted, looking away from him and staring at Tommy, "I'll be able to be God."

"No one can be God Carol," Jim told her, eyes clouded, "There's always a price. You have to be willing to pay that price."

"What if the price was your crew?" Carol demanded, eyes flashing, "Would you be willing to pay it then?"

"Yes," Jim admitted, "Without a second thought."

"You'd pay that price without any thought of what could happen to yourself?" Carol demanded, voice rising, "Am I really that little to you? Do you not care about Tommy or me? Are they really that much more important than us Jim!"

"I should leave," Jim whispered, blue eyes clouded with pain.

"Yes you should," Carol snarled.

Jim stood slowly, opening his arms for the hug Tommy was going to give him. After the hug had ended, he started for the back door, ready to head out to get his motorcycle. Just before he opened the door, he turned back to Carol, who refused to look at him.

"This is what I meant Carol, you deserve someone who puts you first," Jim admitted, before he left the back porch.

Carol didn't move until she heard the motorcycle start up. Tommy came up to her and took her hand, gazing up with his bright blue eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Did you and Uncle Jimmy have a fight?" he asked.

"No baby, Uncle Jimmy has to go away for a while," Carol told him, whipping the tears away.

"Like Daddy had to go away?" Tommy asked with the naïveté of a child.

"No, Uncle Jimmy's going to be able to come back Tommy, I just don't when," Carol admitted.

She would never admit that her heart broke when she could no longer hear the motorcycle.

Page break

_Hope you liked it! ; ) Tommy's not coming back. To bad. What eves…Please review, or I'll make your life horrible. I will find you if you don't review, count on it. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Shay: I've got the first chapter for you lot. You'll find out about the super secret mission that will end in disaster in this one. Spock and Jim will get together, don't worry. It'll just be really slow. Hope you enjoy this one. _

Page break

McCoy sighed as he watched Jim slump into his bed in sick bay. Because Jim was sick and injured so often, McCoy made him his own personal room in med bay, with his own personal bed. That was what Jim was lounging on now, as McCoy sat in the chair that he kept in the room.

"You and Carol had a fight, didn't you?" McCoy asked, regretting it when Jim sent sad eyes to him.

"I can't be what she wants Bones," Jim whispered, "I've tried. I tried so hard. It…it just won't work."

"Jim, Carol understands," McCoy leaned back, eyes sad, "She knows that you lover her in your own weird way, and she also knows that your in love with someone else."

Jim turned terrified eyes to him, while McCoy sighed.

"Yes you infant, I know that you love him," McCoy snapped, "You should just admit it to him."

"Bones, he's in a committed relationship," Jim whispered.

"When has that ever stopped you," McCoy rolled his eyes, "Jim, stop being an infant about this."

"How will he take finding out about Carol and Tommy," Jim whispered.

"Jim, you're not his actual father," McCoy rolled his eyes, "Everything will be alright."

"Yeah," Jim smiled, "What would I do without you Bones?"

"Crash and burn," McCoy smirked, "Go head up to the Bridge, we're about to set out."

"Fine, you grump," Jim rolled his eyes.

Jim rolled to his feet, and headed to the turbo lift. He stood as straight as possible as the lifts doors opened, letting him enter the Bridge. He crossed to the chair, and sank into it. Ignoring the looks of the crew, he flashed them a million dollar smile.

"Mr. Spock, what is our heading," Jim asked, turning to his first officer.

"We are headed to Andromeda IV," Spock announced, reading the information that Star Fleet has sent to him, "We will arrive in 3.45 days at Warp 4. The Admiralty has detected an abnormality within the planet. We have been ordered to investigate."

"Of course," Jim rolled his eyes, "Set the course Mr. Sulu. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we are able to get back home."

"Yes sir," Sulu turned back to the console, and started up the warp.

"Mr. Chekov, set the course," Jim ordered.

"Yes sir," Chekov smiled, happily turning back to his place.

"Mr. Spock, you have the con," Jim ordered, standing slowly, and heading towards the turbo lift.

"Captain," Uhura snapped, turning to face him, "Why are you leaving?"

"Dr. McCoy has requested me in sick bay," Jim rolled his eyes at her, "Apparently, I have issues that need to be addressed before I lose what Bones says is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh, and what's that Captain," Uhura sneered.

"You know, I honestly have no idea," Jim grinned, before skipping off to the turbo lift.

"Did he just skip?" Sulu asked Chekov, looking worried.

"The Captain seems to be acting more illogical than usual," Spock announced.

"From what Doctor McCoy told me, he's having some troubles with Carol," Sulu admitted out loud, smirking at the crews reaction.

"Who the hell is Carol?" Uhura demanded.

"I'm not sure," Sulu admitted, "All McCoy said was that the Captain and some woman called Carol try to kill each other after spending a couple weeks together."

"Why are they still conversing then?" Chekov asked the question on every ones mind.

"Wow, I did not want to come back to hear this discussion," Jim announced, making every body, except Spock, jump and turn to each other, "Dr. Marcus, would you like to leave?"

"No Jim, I'd love to hear how your crew feels about our relationship," the crew froze under the terrifying gaze of the woman who is glaring at them, "I just love when my private life is dissected because you did something stupid."

"She's pretty harsh," Sulu muttered under his breath.

"She hasn't even started yet," Jim announced to the crew, before walking over and lounging in his chair, "Listen up. Dr. Marcus believes that the abnormality has to do with Dr. Marcus's research. She will be assisting us, until the end of our scan. After that, we will be returning her to Earth."

"Only if I don't kill your captain first," Carol snapped, giving Jim a playful glare, "Now Jim, about that tour you promised me…"

"Of course Carol," Jim smiled at her, holding an arm out to her, "Would you like a tour now m'lady?"

"Of course kind sir," Carol laughed, before taking Jim's arm.

The two exited the Bridge together, smiling happily at each other. They were unaware of the crew staring at them in shock, and defiantly unaware of a certain Vulcan's eyes staring at them in shocked sadness.

But the two didn't notice, already whispering to each other about Genesis. Jim already knew that whatever Carol was planning was a terrible idea.

Page break

"Captain, we have reached Andromida IV," Spock announced, turning to face Jim.

"Very good Mr. Spock," Jim nodded, standing slowly, "Please alert security that I will be meeting them in the Transporter Room. Mr. Spock…"

Jim froze, seeing Chekov's saddened face. The twenty year old had never been on an away mission, mostly because Jim refused to risk his youngest member. It was a trait that he had carried with him since he was fifteen, when he had to protect the youngest members of his group.

"You have the con," Jim announced, not allowing the crews shock to hit him.

"Captain, I would prefer that you have a member of command with you while you conduct the research on Andromida IV," Spock announced, raising an eyebrow at Jim, the exact message being anger at the captain's lack of self preservation.

"I am taking a member of command crew with me," Jim grinned wickedly, "Mr. Chekov, walk with me."

Chekov's face lit up with a smile as he raced after Jim, before entering the turbo lift. Jim let an indulgent smile spread across his face as Chekov babbled away next to him. It was clear that the boy was excited to be able to accompany his captain onto the planet. The two exited the turbo lift, and met up with two security guards. Carol was also waiting for them, her eyes worried.

"Jim," she rushed over, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to need you to take some readings for me. There can be no life forms on the planet when we launch Genesis, alright? Make sure of that. There also needs to be an atmosphere, but we already checked that. If the readings are accurate, we'll be able to push ahead with Genesis. Won't that be amazing Jim?"

"Carol, you know how I feel about Genesis," Jim murmured in his ear.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes ignoring Chekov's blush of Scotty's grin as they gazed into each others eyes. Then Carol pulled Jim into her eyes.

"Jim, I can't lose you too," Carol whispered, "Please stay safe."

"I'll try," Jim smiled, "You've been the best mother I could ask for Carol."

"Make sure it stays that way," she called as he walked towards the transporter pads with the rest of the away team.

"Mr. Scott, energize," Jim ordered.

"Aye Captain," Scotty responded, pressing the button.

Before he was completely gone, Jim offered a reassuring smile to Carol. She stood in the same spot after the away team was gone, just gazing sadly. Although Jim had never broken a promise to her, she had a feeling he would break this one.

"Please Jim, don't let this be the last time we meet," Carol whispered, before heading for the turbo lift.

Page break

_Please please please review. Reviews make me type and post faster. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is where the action starts. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Shay: I'm not sure if I used a disclaimer yet, so if I didn't, I'll do it once then never again. I don't own Star Trek. If I did, Kirk and Spock would be openly together, because they are so totally together now. Seriously. I'm not joking, just watch the original series. _

_I have gotten several reviews about how Spock and Kirk will get together, and because they're 3 years into the mission, I won't get to into it. If I get enough requests, I'll write a side story about how they come to love each other. But they do get together, in like three of the last chapters. Just to let you know._

_On with the show!_

Page break

Chekov grins excitedly as the away team appears on the surface of the planet. Although the planet is a barren dust bowl, it is his first away mission, and he will protect the Captain, just as every one else has protected the Captain. Jim smiles at Chekov as the team scours the planet, looking for ever the smallest living organism. The team splits of into groups of two, Chekov with Jim and the two security guards together.

"Captain, Captain, what do you think we'll find here?" Chekov asked, bouncing as he walked with Jim, "Maybe there will be an interesting native here, no?"

"I hope not Chekov," Jim laughed, waving his scanner as he walked through the dusty plain they were on, "If there is, then Carol will go with a different Star Fleet ship, and they won't convince her to abandon her project."

"Why would you want it abandoned sir?" Chekov asked.

"Because Dr. Marcus is playing God," Jim sighed, "No body can play God with out consequences, and I doubt she's willing to pay the price for what she is planning. The first scientist who created the Genesis project only wanted to use it on a small scale. It was originally designed to regenerate damaged nerves in a Vulcan's hands. But on that scale…there is no way that it will actually work right."

Chekov stared at the man who he saw as an older brother in awe, 'Sir, how do you know so much about this?"

Jim just shook his head and continued to scan the area. It was dull, and reddish brown. The was no life to take away from the drabness of the land. The sky was also a dull red, and the only light came from a sun to far away to have any effect. Even though the planet look as if it was a desert, it was freezing.

"Well, I doubt that we'll find anything living here," Jim sighed, "It's all…boring….and…red."

"You sound disappointed Captain," Chekov tilted his head to regard the man.

"I am, I really wish that there was life here," Jim sighed, "Damn, looks like Carol will be able to go ahead with her project."

"Captain," his intercom went off, "You need to come see this."

"Well Mr. Chekov, looks like security was more successful than we were," Jim lets a wide grin split his face as he starts off in the direction of the security team, nearly on the verge of skipping. The two reach the security team after a while, and Jim froze.

"Why is there a ship on this planet?" Jim asked, staring in confusion.

"It appears to have crashed here sir," reports one on the ensigns.

"They have the worst luck, this is like the suckiest planet ever," Jim announced, causing the away team to laugh, "Alright, let's go see if we can offer these poor beings any help."

But as the ensigns start towards the door, Jim froze, realizing that he didn't recognize the ship. It looked more futuristic to him, but also worn, old, and the paint was peeling, as if it had waited in the sand for a long period of time. Jim felt dread creep up his spine as he pulled out his phaser and set it to stun.

"Chekov, get your weapon ready," Jim warned, this feels like a trap.

"Yes sir," Chekov said, pulling out his phaser.

"What ever you do, don't open that door!" Jim yelled.

Page break

"Commander," Uhura looked up for her station.

"Yes Lt." Spock turned his attention to her, as Carol looked up.

"I have lost the away teams signal," Uhura whispered.

There was a moment of silence, before Spock finally said, "Begin to reestablish communication with the away team."

Carol shut her eyes against the tears building in them.

Page break

The security officer turned to him in confusion, "Sir…"

Bang!

The first security officer fell dead. The bullet head come from the back of his head through the forehead.

Bang!

The second officer dropped to the ground, gasping for breath, a bullet hole showing through his neck, while blood gushed out.

Bang!

Chekov fell to the ground, a scream tearing from him as the bullet entered his right shoulder.

Bang!

Jim let out a gasp as the bullet pierced his stomach, making him drop to the ground.

Jim stared up at the reddish sky, so similar to the one on Tarsus IV. He heard boot steps approach him, the sound of dried sand crunching under each step alerting him to the fact that the shooter was getting nearer to him. The steps stopped as the walker paused near his head. Jim let out a gasp as the red sky was replaced by the grinning face of a man, with long white hair and electric blue eyes.

"James Tiberius Kirk," the man murmured, eyes lighting up with glee, "I should have known that I would find you hear! It has been far too long old friend."

"Ugh," Jim groaned, trying to ignore the pain, "Do I know you?"

"I'm offended James," the man sighed, "You should be able to recognize an old friend, now shouldn't you?" 

"I have never seen you before in my life," Jim snarled.

"Ah…you haven't met me in this universe then have you?" the man sighed, "How unfortunate, I was hoping we could skip the pleasantries. Perhaps an introduction is in order then."

Jim took a shuddering breath, "Well then, I'll start. I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_, and the man you shot is Ensign Pavel Chekov of navigation, and you already killed my two security officers, so they don't need an introduction now do they? Who the hell are you?"

"Pleased to meet you James. I am Khan. Let's take you inside."

Page break

_Please review. Next chapter is supposed to be the sad one, but if I'm not happy with your reviews, then I just won't type. So yeah. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Shay: Yeah…this is where everything takes off. The story only gets better from here so I hope you enjoy it. The level of drama increases two fold in each chapter from now on. _

_On with the show!_

Page break

"What do you mean that you've lost their signal?" McCoy snarled, glaring at Spock on the Bridge.

"Just that Doctor, we have lost the Away Teams signal 12.67 minutes ago," Spock said, raising an eyebrow, "Due to the frequent dust storms on Andromida IV, we can only logically assume that the loss of contact is due to the rising of one of these dust storms."

"It's never just a dust storm with Jim!" McCoy yelled, making every one freeze, "Nothing Jim does is ever as simple as a dust storm! There could be something horrendously wrong going on down there, and we wouldn't know!"

"Doctor, I am afraid that you are allowing your emotions to command your actions with this particulate issue," Spock told McCoy, turning to face the fuming doctor.

"Allowing my emotions to command my actions?" McCoy snarled, voice deadly silent, but slowly rising in volume, "Command my actions! Are you out of your Vulcan mind? This is the same man who tried to climb El Capitan, and fell off! My emotions commanding my actions is probably the only thing that will save him!"

"Doctor, I will have to ask you to leave the Bridge if your behavior continues," Spock said, turning back to the screen, which showed no sign of the away crew.

McCoy let out a snarl, before storming away from the Bridge. Carol looked up from where she was sitting, eyes clouded with pain. McCoy paused, before letting out a sigh.

"He'll be fine Carol," McCoy told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He ignored the rest of the crew who were staring at the two of them.

"I can't lose him too Leonard," Carol whispered, tears filling her eyes, "Not after everything…he's been the only thing that's kept me going."

"I'm sure he'd say it's the opposite," McCoy smiled at her, "He'll come back, don't worry about it. He's like a cockroach, impossible to kill of get rid off."

Carol let out a bark of laughter, smiling at McCoy. She always knew he was better for Jim than she ever could be.

"God Leonard," Carol sighed, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "I wish he'd fallen in love with you. It would have saved him so much heart break."

"I know," McCoy said, standing up and heading towards the turbo lift, "It's hard to forget."

McCoy smirked as he felt Spock's gaze boring into his back. It was about time those two had some help getting together.

Page break

When Jim woke up he realized three things. One, he was strapped to a table. Two, his shirt was missing. Three, the bullet wound was still bleeding. With an annoyed sigh he tried to observe the room around him. It was dirty, and there was dried blood on the walls. It also looked like it had been welded together in places.

"Captain?" Jim turned his head in the other direction as he heard Chekov's voice, "Captain, where are we?"

"I'm not sure Chekov," Jim sent the boy a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that we get out of here. Now, have you been restrained?"

"Yes sir, I am strapped to a table," Chekov admitted.

"Damn, so am I," Jim groaned, "I need to figure a way to get us out of this…"

"That won't be necessary James," Khan called as he entered the room, "I would hate to think my guests are leaving so early in their stay."

"It's because you're such a terrible host," Jim sighed, "Really, the least you could do is leave us snacks right Mr. Chekov?"

"Oh James, I would give you food if you would eat it," Khan laughed, "Like I said, I know you James. You only eat when you have too. And you never eat anything burnt. Isn't that right?"

"Shut up," Jim snarled.

"It reminds you of her hands, doesn't it?" Khan sneered, "The Vulcan girl who saved your life?"

"Shut up!"

"The one who you created Genesis for, to repair the damaged nerve endings in her hands after they were burned off," Khan walked over to a tray, and picked up a knife, "She burned her hands to save you life, right James?"

"SHUT UP!" Jim roared, eyes icy, "You have no right to talk about her!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Khan yelled, spinning around, eyes wild, "You, Kirk, all of this could have been avoided if you had listened to me when we first met! And you know it! This is your punishment for not listening to reason! I will take the Genesis and use it for my own."

Khan turned to Chekov, raising the knife.

"Stop!" Jim yelled, desperation seeping through.

Khan paused, the knife hovering above Chekov's eye.

"He doesn't know anything!" Jim snarled, glaring at Khan with as much hate as he can manage, "Do you honestly think I would let a seventeen year old kid in on Federation secrets? A child? Children are to be protected, so of course he knows no information!"

Chekov stared at Jim with betrayal in his eyes, even as Jim refused to look at him. Khan stared at Jim for a minute is surprise, before a laugh broke out of him.

"Oh, James, I know what you're doing here. You don't even believe what you're saying," Khan chuckled, shaking his head as he heads over towards Jim, putting the knife down, "You're protecting this boy, aren't you James?"

Jim snarled, eyes flashing.

"It's alright James. Nothing will happen to him. I know how you get when your crew is endangered," Khan sighed, "No. Instead, you get his part of the torture."

"Captain no!" Chekov cried, feeling tears rising in his eyes.

"Give me your worst Khan," Jim snapped, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh," Khan crooned, picking up a pair of pliers, "I will…"

Page break

_I feel horrible for writing this. I think next chapter has the torture. I nearly cried writing that part. Please review, cause if I don't get enough reviews, Jim just might die. *sob* Just maybe. Cause he's defiantly getting tortured. I'm so mean!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Shay: This is my first time writing a battle sequence. I hope you guys enjoy it. I love all the reviews that I'm getting, and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! _

_On with the show!_

Page break

Jim let out an agonized scream tear through his throat as his left thumb nail was slowly pulled out. He panted, shutting his eyes against the tears threatening to fall, trying to ignore the pain.

"Now James, what is the code for Genesis?" Khan asked, letting the finger nail drop onto the tray.

"Night," Jim whispered, "Elie Wiesel; 18 West 18th Street; New York 1011; 1958."

"Liar!" Khan roared, then gave a disappointed sigh, "Oh James, we've run out of finger nails to remove. Looks like we'll have to do something else, now won't we?"

Khan sighed, "You know James, I always thought you were too emotional to see the good in what I do. I am not your enemy James, I am your savior. I am here to rid you, and all those you care about, of the flaws of genetics."

"What are you talking about?" Jim breathed out.

"Eugenics, James," Khan smiled, "I'm fixing our universe."

"By killing innocents?" Jim questioned.

"They are not innocents James, they are vermin," Khan sneered, "No, that's an insult to vermin every where. I am removing the species that are polluting the gene pool."

"You're insane," Chekov breathed, eyes wide and terrified.

"No, I am simply the only one who understands," Khan said, smiling, "My crew and I are here to save the Federation from collapse due to the pollution of the master race. My race. You see, we, my crew and I, are genetically engineered beings. We are perfect in every sense of the term. We are the master race."

"Son of a bitch," Chekov snarled.

"Just for that, James will get to have even more fun," Khan smirked, plunging his knife into Jim's stomach. Jim screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. With each question, he drug the knife across Jim's arms, creating deep bleeding gashes.

"What is the code?"

"Night; Elie Wiesel; 18 West, 18th Street; New York 1011; 1958!"

"The code James!"

"Night; Elie Wiesel; 18 West, 18th Street; New York 1011; 1958!"

"What is the code!"

"Night; Elie Wiesel; 18 West, 18th Street; New York 1011; 1958!"

Khan let out a scream of rage as he plunged the knife back into Jim's stomach.

Jim let out a scream, yelling, "Chekov shut your eyes! Shut them now!"

"Captain!" Chekov screamed, struggling against his bonds.

"That's an order Pavel!" Jim screamed, and Chekov obeyed.

All he could hear was the sound of ripping flesh, Khan's orders, and Jim's screams of "Night; Elie Wiesel; 18 West, 18th Street; New York 1011; 1958!" He screamed it over and over again, not letting himself give Khan the code. Chekov let out a shuddering sob, trying to keep his eyes closed so as not to disobey his Captain's orders. After about half an hour later, Khan leaved the room, and Jim is gasping for breath.

"Ha," Jim suddenly exclaimed after a moment of silence, "Guess what Pavel?"

"What sir?" Chekov asks, still afraid to open his eyes.

"I took his keys."

Page break

"I've got them!" Scotty yells to Kesner, eyes wide, "I've got them!"

"Mr. Scott, two to beam up, and hurry!" Jim's voice comes through the comm.

"On it sir!" Scotty yells, pressing the button. In a swirl of lights, Chekov and Jim are standing on the landing pad. Jim took a moment to breathe, before taking off in a dead sprint, heading towards the turbo life. He only had a little while before Khan comes after him, and from what Khan had said during the torture, they have a ship that's ready to pursue the Enterprise.

Jim entered the turbo lift, trying not to breathe deeply in case it caused any more damage, "Computer, Level 10."

Jim struggled to stay standing, and as soon as the doors opened, he took off down the hall way. He dogged around ensigns and the rest of the crew, stopping in front of his quarters. Entering the code, he practically fell through the door way. Just standing in the center of his room for a minute, Jim started for his desk. Underneath his desk was a medical kit put together by his sister and McCoy at the beginning of the voyage. Both had thought he would end up killing himself.

Jim opened the kit with trembling hands, gasping as he felt the blood flowing from his body. He pulled off the tattered remains of his shirt, letting it fall to the bed. Pulling out bandages, Jim managed to wrap up the mess that was his stomach. It took several tries because several organs fell out. By the time he had finished, he was clinging to the desk, trying not to fall. Jim pulled out a hyposray that had been placed in the kit, and injected it into his system. The adrenaline hypo made his body convulse, before he was able to stand.

He pulled on a new shirt, and ran out of the room.

Page break

"Jim!" Carol cries, standing as Jim runs onto the Bridge.

"Captain," Spock breathes, eyes wide as Jim runs towards his chair.

"Mr. Spock, report," Jim orders, eyes hard.

"Sir, a ship has left the planets orbit, and is hailing at this moment," Spock announces.

"Damn," Jim groaned as he watched Khan's ship appear before him on the screen.

"Sir, the ship is requesting contact," Uhura announced.

"Uhura, make contact," Jim orders.

"Yes sir, transmitting," Uhura responds.

On the screen, Khan's smiling face comes on, "James, how are you?"

"What can I do to make you go away?" Jim cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"Nothing James, you need to pay," Khan sneers.

Jim stared at the screen blankly for a moment, before groaning, "Look, I have never met you before in my life! I have done nothing to you! Who are you anyways?"

"Ah, but James, we have met," Khan sighs, while the crew stares at him in confusion, "We met in another time…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jim groans, "Someone out there hates me, I swear to God."

"Captain, you're actions are quite illogical at the moment," Spock murmurs, standing next to Jim.

"Spock, I like to think I can have a minor freak out here," Jim snapped, "Especially when psychos from another dimension are trying to kill me."

"Oh yes, James, every one wants to kill you," Khan sneered, "Everyone you know will kill you. Kodos, your mother, your step father, even your crew. Yes James, one day your crew will give you up for dead…"

"Like I haven't heard that before," Jim rolled his eyes, "Every villain I know uses the-crew-will-betray-you-tactic. You guys need new material."

"Did you know that your own first Officer gave you up for dead?"

Jim froze, refusing to look at the screen. The rest of the crew stared between the two in confusion.

"That's right James, Spock left you to die," Khan sneered.

Spock performed the equivalent to a Vulcan glare, "It is illogical that I would abandon my Captain…"

"But you did abandon him Spock," Khan laughed, "And that's what matters."

The crew was silent, not sure what to do.

"This is your final chance to join me James," Khan called.

Jim looked up, eyes flashing. "Burn in hell."

Khan sighed, "Well James, you should know that we have all missiles locked onto your ship. If you don't cooperate, then your crew will not survive this encounter."

Jim rose shakily from his chair, his body screaming at him to sit. He hadn't gone to sickbay to get patched up, and now his body was giving out on him even as he commanded the situation. He glared into the screen, ignoring Khan's shocked face.

"I survived Tarsus IV, so I can survive you," Jim snarled, feeling blood starting to leak out from under the bandages.

"Just surrender James, then it will all be over," Khan sneered.

"Cut the transmission," Jim ordered.

"But Captain," Uhura protested.

"Cut it now!" Jim yelled.

There was moment for a moment, as Jim leaned forward against the rail, frowning. Then slowly, he raised his head, eyes determined.

"Ready the shields," Jim ordered.

"What?" Sulu turned around, looking confused.

"Ready the shields," Jim stood straight, "Get phasers locked on the target. Carol, I need you to do something for me…"

"Captain," Spock stood and crossed over to Jim, arms behind his back. He leaned in to whisper in Jim's ears, hoping no one else would hear. He ignores Carol's glare.

"Captain, it is illogical to continue to fight against this enemy," Spock murmured, "He will predict every action that you plan to take Captain."

Jim turned to Spock, eyes cold, "Screw logic."

"Excuse me sir?" Spock demanded.

"Screw logic," Jim repeated turning back to the main screen, "If he wins, this will never end. You didn't hear his ideas Spock, I did. He wants to make a master race, one that is fit to rule the Federation."

Jim ignored the crews horrified stares as he continued to address them all, "He will never stop. He's not just driven by revenge, this guy's a fanatic. He's researched the Tarsus IV massacre, and he defiantly knows how to conduct a genocide." Jim leaned forward, eyes clouding over, "This is the worst enemy of all. One that believes that they are right. We can't let this man win."

"His technology is superior to our," Spock began, before Jim cut him off.

"Why should that stop us?" Jim demanded, "He can't win this battle."

Uhura stood up, "Captain, just because you don't believe in no win scenarios…"

"This goes passed no win scenarios!" Jim yelled, "No one is undefeatable! It doesn't matter if his ship is more advanced than ours, or if he's been genetically engineered to be stronger or smarter! It doesn't matter!"

Jim sunk into his seat, eyes flashing, "He's playing God. No man can play God. And tour all forgetting one important thing."

Jim turned away from the view screen to face his crew, "We're not who he thinks we are. These people, these betrayals, they haven't happened! How can he predict our every move if we're not these people? The only reason he is winning is because he's gotten into your heads. If you don't let him in, then he can't win! I refuse to let that son of a bitch beat my crew! So what if his ships more advanced then ours? Nero's ship was, and we beat him. Plus we have three years of experience."

Jim walked to his chair, and sat, "We are going to beat him. There's always a price when playing God, and this is his. Mr. Sulu, on my command, activate the shields. Mr. Spock, prepare all missiles for fire. I'm not letting him walk away from this one alive. Lt. Uhura, get Scotty on the line."

"Yes sir," they responded, going about their tasks.

"Captain, what can I help ye with?" Scotty asked.

"Mr. Scott, Dr. Marcus is coming down to the Transporter room," Jim announced, "On my command, you are to energize the Genesis project into the center of the planet."

"What!" Carol jumped to her feet, "Are you out of your mind Jim!"

"The effects of the Genesis project will create a backlash, one that will destroy a ship if too close to the project," Spock said, arching an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Jim grinned, "As soon as we launch the project, I'm going to need Scotty and Sulu to get us out of here, as fast as they can. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Jim," Carol began, "This project is…"

"A horrible idea and you know it," Jim snapped, glaring at her, "Carol, you asked me once what price I would pay to protect my crew. This is part of the price. You dump the project, it happens on Andromida IV, and every one lives. Go get Genesis ready in the Transporter room. That's an order Dr. Marcus."

"Of course Captain Kirk," Carol snapped, turning on her heel and leaving the Bridge.

Jim frowned after her, before turning back to the crew, "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes sir," Sulu said, "We're waiting for your order to fire."

"We'll need to wait until they fire on us," Jim announced.

"Captain?" Spock asked.

"It's simple Spock," Jim grinned wickedly, "If they fire first, then it's self defense."

"Fascinating," Spock said, "You have dealt with a situation like this before."

"I didn't," Jim said, eyes lighting up, "But my sister theorized, and planned, then taught me the plan, and after that I was tested on the plan. It's the only reason why I've had an idea what to do is because of her."

"She knows about Genesis?" Sulu asked.

"Yeah, and she hates it," Jim felt the grin leave his face, "Looks like they're firing."

The ship lurched as the first of the phaser fire hit the _Enterprise_.

"Damage report!" Jim ordered.

"Shields are down twenty percent Captain," Spock said.

Jim turned to Sulu, "Are phaser locked, Mr. Sulu?"

"Aye sir," Sulu said.

"Only primary phasers are to fire," Jim ordered.

There was a brief explosion on Khan's ship. Jim felt a grin take over his face, "Mr. Scott, is Dr. Marcus at the Transporter pad?"

"Aye Captain," Scotty's voice came through, "We're prepared to deploy Genesis on yer command."

Jim grinned, watching the fight, "Transport Genesis to the center of the planet."

"You better know what you're doing Kirk," Carol's voice came through.

"I always know what I'm doing," Jim grinned, "Sulu, fire all phasers."

"Firing sir," Sulu said.

Jim looked back at the screen, not at all surprised as Khan hailed them, "Sulu, get prepared to enter Warp, you are then to enter Warp on my command. Uhura, get Khan on screen."

"Captain, I must protest," Spock walked over to Jim, frowning, "This course of action is not logical."

"It's a distraction Spock," Jim grinned, "Well hello Mr. Khan!"

"Kirk!" Khan sneered, "It seems that I have underestimated you yet again."

"People tend to do that," Jim kept his eyes on Andromida IV, "It's been fun and all, but I think we'll need to be going."

"You will not be leaving James," Khan sneered, "I'll be making sure of it."

"You have fun with that," Jim sighed, "We'll be leaving…"

"I'm only sad that I was unable to kill your son in this timeline."

Jim froze, staring straight ahead, "You're going to pay for that Khan. Sulu, enter warp."

The ship entered warp just as Genesis activated. A blast of electro-magnetic waves left the planet, pouring over Khan's ship, before sucking the ship into the now living planet.

Jim let out a sigh of relief as from his seat on the bridge. He let his head bow for a second, before looking up.

"Mr. Spock, you have the con," Jim said, standing slowly as his wounds protested, "Dr. McCoy has just paged me. I am required in Med Bay."

"Is something wrong Captain," Sulu asked.

"No no, Bones just wants to give me a quick physical to make sure I wasn't allergic to the dust on the planet," Jim laughed, "It's nothing to worry about."

He gives the crew a reassuring smile before entering the turbo lift.

"Computer, to Med Bay," Jim orders, trying to stand still even as his body is wracked with pain. He stepped out of the turbo lift and was able to walk to Sick Bay with his head held high. He stood in front of the doors, taking deep breaths, readying himself fir what he knew was coming. The door opened, letting Jim enter. He sees McCoy standing in the middle of the room, ordering the nurses to work on Chekov, even though the ensign protested, saying he was alright.

Jim walked up to McCoy and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, causing McCoy to jump.

"Bones," Jim whispered, feeling the last of his strength leaving him, "It's so cold…"

"Jim!"

Page break

_I'm so sorry! I know this is a terrible cliff hanger, but it's the only place I could leave off in this story. Review, and maybe something good will happen to Jim! Or maybe not. _


	6. Clarification

Hey everyone, this is Shay. I realized that I mentioned Jim's sisters in the last chapter, but not all of them. So…you guys get to meet Jim's entire family. I hope you love them as much as I do, and there is a reason why most of them are girls.

All of Jim's new siblings are kids who he saved on Tarsus IV.

T'Maire of Vulcan: Jim's oldest sister, she's going to actually show up in the story. You'll know it's her because they call her Ocean in this. Her hands were destroyed on Tarsus when she saved Jim's life. She's bonded to Zenia, and doesn't fit in well on Vulcan. She basically acts like a human most of the time, but still relies on logic.

Zenia of Beldan: Bonded to T'Maire. She's from Beldan. The species has hair that changes shade of a color with mood, but due to a chemical deficiency, Zenia's changes color. She's a doctor, and the one mentioned who made the med kit for Jim. She's Starfleets medical professor, and know McCoy well. Beldan's believe in emotion and free love. Yeah, Jim gets it from her.

Tom: Tom from the original series, but this time married to Shay.

Shay Walker of Tarsus IV: Married to Tom, she became the governor of Tarsus after the governor after Kodos was chased off planet. She and Jim are known as twins because they were born in the same week. She's got bright red hair and gray eyes, and has the second highest criminal record in the Midwest for a genius, Jim's got her beat by twelve.

Kevin: Kevin from the original series.

Im Yong Kyon: Kyon's Jim's youngest sister. She was also mentioned last chapter as the one who came up with the strategy for Jim. She's from Korea, and practically adores Jim. She's the First Officer on the U.S.S. Omaha. She's a science officer, and has done research in parallel dimensions after the Nero incident. She's adorable. Seriously, she's my favorite.

If you guys want to have a series of one shots about their family, let me know. I'll need about five yeses.


	7. Chapter 5

_Shay: Oh my God! I'm so so sorry it took me this long to update. I've been trying to pass my AP class and this was the first time I was able to update! Please forgive me!_

_Warnings: This is the most depressing chapter ever, I actually cried while typing it up, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm a terrible person. _

_Page break_

"Jim!" McCoy yelled, as he caught his best friend's body as it dropped to the ground. Jim groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Stomach," Jim whimpered.

"What?"

"Stomach, it hurts," Jim announced, shutting his eyes.

McCoy frowned, before pulling up Jim's shirt. The battle had caused the bandages to loosen, allowing the effects Of Khan's torture to be seen.

"Damn it Jim," McCoy yelled as Jim's intestinal track fell onto the floor of Med Bay.

"That can't be good," Jim groaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

"No, that's not good at all," McCoy snarled, pulling Jim into his arms. McCoy pushed his way through the stunned medical staff and headed into the area of Sick Bay that McCoy had set aside for Jim. He then lay the body of his friend on the bio-bed, holding Jim's hand.

"Chaple! I need you in here!" McCoy yelled, dropping Jim's hand.

Nurse Chapel ran into the room, and stopped, eyes wide.

"Doctor," she asked, "is the Captain…"

"He will be if you stand there and don't help me," McCoy snarled.

Chapel rushed to the side of the bed, and grabbed a scalpel. She then cut away the bandages, only to freeze, staring at the mess that was Jim's stomach.

"Oh dear God…"

Blood. There seemed to be only blood. The intestines were cut to shreds, and his liver was entirely removed. McCoy froze, staring blankly at his friend's mutilated stomach, before pulling off Jim's shirt. His arms and legs were covered in gashes, some superficial, some deep enough to show bone. And his hands. They were a mess. Blood trickled out from the indents that used to be Jim's fingernails.

"Bones, my hands hurt too," Jim whispered, letting his head roll to the side so that he could look at McCoy, "You said…you'd fix me…no matter…what…."

"And I will fix you," McCoy promised holding the tri-corder in his hand, "You'll be fine soon Jim."

"No I won't," Jim whispered, "I'm dying Bones. I can feel it."

"There is no way I'm letting you die," McCoy snarled, glaring at Jim.

"Can't…stop it Bones," Jim smiled weakly, "Can only change the rules…like Ocean…"

"Whose Ocean Jim?" McCoy asked, trying to keep Jim awake, even though he had already met her.

"My sister Bones…the oldest one…she changed the rules," Jim laughed weakly, "Changed them…saved us all…she can fix anything…"

"I know which sister you're talking about, and she can't fix this," McCoy whispered brokenly.

"Tell…tell Ocean Genesis," Jim whispered, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, "Genesis…six days Bones…six days to fix everything. It all…comes back to Genesis…well Bones, guess…you don't have to worry…about me…anymore…"

"Idiot," McCoy whispered, dropping the tri-corder and taking Jim's hand, "You God damned idiot. I'll always worry about you Jim, no matter what you do."

"Always," Jim smiled weakly, "Nobody…ever cared that much before…Sam…Winnoa…my dad…all gone. You stayed though…even when they left…You stayed with me Bones…"

"Someone has to look out for you Jim," McCoy said, "Because you look out for everybody but yourself."

"Why couldn't I…have fallen in love…with you?" Jim asked no one in particular.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to be your best friend then," McCoy told him, "It's going to be alright Jim, I'll take care of you." He turned his eyes to Chapel, who was trying to stop the bleeding, "What's taking so long?"

"It just won't stop Doctor," Chapel cried, tears running down her cheeks, "Nothing I'm doing is making it stop!"

"It's cold Bones," Jim whispered, "So cold…worse then Delta Vega…so cold…so…tired…"

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Jim!" McCoy yelled, fighting back tears, "I'll never forgive you if you fall asleep!"

"Tell Spock…keep _Enterprise_…one piece," Jim whispered, eyes sliding shut. Jim let out a breath, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

"You are not dieing Jim!"

"The needs of the many…outweigh the needs…of the few…"

McCoy shut his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Out of everyone in the entire world, it had to be Jim lying there dying. Life just couldn't give the poor kid a break. With a shuddering sob, McCoy leaned his forehead against Jim's. Chapel screamed for help as Jim's reading started to go haywire, causing M'Benga to rush into the room. But it all seemed like another world to McCoy, who was trying to keep his best friend with him. It couldn't be happening. James Tiberius Kirk could not die. He couldn't die as a whisper, he needed to die with a bang, just like how he had lived his life.

"Tell…Carol…price paid," Jim whispered, voice nearly too soft to hear, "Tell…Spock…I lo…"

The heart monitor let out the one sound no doctor ever wanted to hear, a flat line. Jim's chest didn't move, his heart quit beating. And somehow, the world became a darker place to live in.

"Jim, Jim please, just wake up," McCoy pleaded, tears falling, "Don't do this to me Jim…you can't leave me. Wake up, you have to wake up. The crew needs you….I need you….Please Captain…Jim…wake up. You can't…no like this…it's not fair…Jim, please wake up…"

Silence.

"Jim…don't go…"

_Page break_

_I know, I'm a terrible person. If you review, then maybe Jim might come back…just maybe. _

_Notes on the side stories: Depending on your review, I might make a sequel where the back story is exchanged about Jim and his many many siblings, and you might be able to meet all of them for once!_


	8. Chapter 6

_Shay: Alright, again the horror of AP classes took over my life! I just finished AP testing and decided to type this up right after it finished. It took me this long to finish. Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. Again, sorry for the delay._

_Page break_

McCoy kept his head pressed to the still chest, hoping it would raise again. He knew it was impossible, but hope was the only thing left to him. McCoy let out a shuddering breath, realizing that he would have to tell Ocean about Jim's death, and pass on his message. The few times McCoy had met Jim's oldest sibling, he had realized the protective air she gave off when concerning her family. The only one who was more protective of the family than Ocean was Jim, and he was no longer there.

"Doctor," Chapel whispered, "We need to announce the time of death. The crew needs to know."

McCoy let out a shuddering breath, before standing. He took one last look at Jim's peaceful face, so different than his destroyed torso.

"I'll alert Spock," McCoy said, voice hoarse, "I'll also tell the Captain…Jim's family about his death."

McCoy entered his office, and sat behind the desk, eyes closed. He let the memories of Jim enter his head, memories of them drinking, studying for tests, meeting each others families, learning each others darkest secrets. McCoy opened his eyes, pressing the comm button.

"Uhura, get Spock on the line," McCoy whispered.

"Doctor," Uhura asked, "Is there something…"

"Get him on now," McCoy snapped, feeling tears start to build up again.

"Doctor, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Spock's voice came through the comm.

"Get down to Sick Bay," McCoy ordered.

"Doctor, it would be illogical to leave the bri…"

"Get down here now," McCoy whispered, "It's about Jim."

"I will be there in 3.7 minutes Doctor."

At any other time, McCoy would be laughing at Spock's terrible effort to hide his concern. But not this time. Usually, he would be waiting, wondering which one would tell the other first, but that was impossible now. Jim wouldn't ever be able to tell Spock, he wouldn't be able to report to Pike, and Jim couldn't share stupid stories with McCoy. McCoy looked up as the door to his office slid open, and Spock entered.

"Doctor, is there a reason why you are not attending to your patients?" Spock demanded.

McCoy just stared at Spock, slowly realizing that this was real, that he was announcing his best friend's death.

"Doctor, where is the Captain?" Spock demanded.

"Spock, Jim's…" McCoy felt the tears rising again, "God Spock…Jim's not here…"

"Doctor, if the Captain is not here, then where is he?" Spock asked, trying to hide the concern he felt growing.

"He's gone," McCoy said, not looking up.

"Doctor, the Captain has not left Sick Bay as of yet, so it is illogical to presume that he is gone," Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it Spock!" McCoy yelled, "Jim dead alright! He's not here because he died, and I can't bring him back! Not from this one!"

The two stared at each other, McCoy trying to keep tears from falling and Spock just staring, refusing to accept Jim's death.

"That is impossible Doctor," Spock said slowly, "The Captain was perfectly fine when he was on the Bridge."

"He wasn't fine Spock, he just bandaged himself up, and gave himself an adrenaline shot," McCoy sighed, "And before you ask, the reason he knows how to do that is because of his second oldest sister. She is the current medical professor at the Academy."

"Then why is the Captain dead?" Spock asked.

"Professor Orchidaceae only taught Jim basic medical skills, saying that he should always come either to me or her due to medical injuries," McCoy sighed, "I have to tell her and Ocean about this…"

"The crew needs to be notified," Spock said.

"You bastard," McCoy snarled, "Don't you care that Jim just died?"

"Care is an emotion Doctor," Spock said.

"And love isn't?" McCoy snapped.

"I suggest that you desist Doctor," Spock said coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"Did you know that right before he died, Jim told me to tell you that he loved you?" McCoy whispered, "He loved you Spock, and I know you loved him back. You saved him enough times to prove that."

"The Captain…"

"Was going to tell you on the next shore leave," McCoy sighed, "He had to talk to Carol first."

"So Jim was in a romantic relationship with Dr. Marcus," Spock lowered his eyes.

"Jim doesn't sleep with family," McCoy said, glaring at Spock, "Carol was and honorary Kirk, announced by Shay, Jim's unofficial twin. He was friend's with Carol's husband, and adopted her son to give him a stable family life."

"It seems like Jim has a large family," Spock murmured.

"Sadly, you'll be meeting most of them soon," McCoy shut his eyes, "Damn. How do we tell the crew about this?"

"I…am not sure Doctor," Spock whispered, eyes shutting.

_Page break_

_So…Jim's dead and people have to find out. It's going to be a rough few chapters. But don't worry. It's Star Trek so it has to eventually have a happy ending. Just maybe. If you're lucky. I mean really really lucky. _


	9. Chapter 7

_Shay: I hope you guys like this chapter. Recently I tried to recreate Fitzgerald's style, so writing this who story is kind of awkward for me, seeing how it's not my actual style. My style is a bit…dialogueish. I know this probably isn't that good, seeing how I'm trying to write like one of America's greatest writers, but please bear with it. _

_Have fun._

_Page break_

The funeral was later that day. The entire crew was present, and all in full uniform. It had only been three years with Jim as Captain, but to them, it felt like a lifetime of service. Carol was sobbing into McCoy's shoulder, unable to look at the casket. Spock wouldn't raise his eyes from the floor level. Chekov just stared, not reacting to Sulu's whispered words about how it wasn't his fault, how he couldn't of prevented it. Because that didn't matter any more. Not when James Tiberius Kirk was dead.

Carol had been asked to speak, and she stepped forward, trying not to cry any harder, "I know all of you know Jim Kirk, but none of you know the Jim I know. I first met Jim when he was thirteen, when he and his siblings moved in next door. I watched Jim grow from a broken teenager to an angry adult. I had the opportunity to watch him come back to Iowa happy and content, knowing what he was meant to do. He was always cocky and over-confident, but you always knew that he was on your side. Because to Jim Kirk, your side was the only place he wanted to be. He would do anything to protect those he cared about, something he called the Price One Pays. He always believed that…that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. Especially if that few was him."

Carol stared out at the gathered crew, the few Jim cared about above all else, even her, "Jim Kirk is the greatest man I know. He may act like a child, and sleep with anything that has a pulse, but he's always there when you need him. Jim was…is the most human person I know. And I knew him at a time when he couldn't even see himself as human."

Carol let out a sad laugh, "If he was here, he wouldn't want us to cry. He'd want us to move on with our lives. I'll do my best to honor his wish."

Scotty stepped forward, holding bag pipes. The crew bowed their head as Amazing Grace started to play. The casket was released into space, and the crew watched it enter the atmosphere of Andromida IV.

Nothing was said as the casket made a slow arc through the night air, a path trailing it like a comet. Poets would say Jim Kirk was being followed by angels, scientists would say the residue from the _Enterrpise_. Artists would describe his descent in colors and strokes of the brush. But all of them would describe the sadness and pain of those left behind. Nobody could move until the casket entered the atmosphere. It was like an invisible force held them all in place, making them the silent witnesses to the greatest tragedy in the universe. Life returned to the crew slowly as the prepared to leave this place of sadness and death.

As the _Enterprise_ returned to Earth, the casket of Jim Kirk watched from a planet beginning to show the beginnings of life. After all, God managed to make man in seven days after all else was finished.

Page break

Christopher Pike just stared at McCoy and Spock after the doctor finished his dissertation. He simply couldn't believe the information he was hearing. It was impossible. He had seen the boy as a son, had watched him survive horrors most men never faced. Pike started straight ahead, waiting for that moment when it all sunk in.

"You're telling me Jim Kirk is dead?" Pike asked.

"That is correct Admiral," Spock said, refusing to look at Pike.

Ah, there was the moment. Pike let out a groan as he buried his face in his hands. Pike let himself sit there for a minute, before raising his head. There, sitting in the middle of his desk, was an old fashioned photograph, taken by him the moment Jim graduated. Jim was smiling, happy, glowing with life, as his four sisters clung to him smiling happily. It was at that moment Pike felt his blood run cold as he realized the girls probably already knew their brother was dead.

"How did the girls take it?" Pike asked McCoy.

"They don't know yet," McCoy whispered.

"You haven't told them?" Pike stared at him in shock, horrified that Jim's family had no idea what had happened to him, "You do know that Ocean will murder you for not informing her of her boy's death. She's one spiteful bitch when angry, and you want her after you now? On top of that, Shay will defiantly go after you for this, and she's the worst out of the group. The last thing I need is for her to be tried for treason and have a third governor be brought in."

"Admiral, why is your only concern a governorship?" Spock asked.

"Spock, I'll be frank," Pike sighed, "The only reason I'm not going after the person who killed the man I consider a son is because five of his siblings will be in here soon wanting to know what to do. The other one is going to be trying to figure out how to bring him back, and I'll need to step in in about two weeks to make her understand that her brother is dead. The Kirk family is not going to be happy, and many of them will be in denial, and seeing how half of the family is under my jurisdiction, I have to keep them from falling apart."

Pike shut his eyes, "McCoy, are you telling Zenia first, or Ocean?"

"Ocean," McCoy frowned, "I was going to talk to her next. Jim wanted me to tell her something."

"I won't stop you," Pike sighed, "I guess that I have to tell Shay and Kyon about this. Zenia is your problem McCoy"

"Please sir," McCoy whispered, "Just telling Ocean will be hard enough."

"Alright, you're both dismissed," Pike said, putting his head in his hands, "McCoy. You owe me for telling Zenia."

Spock frowned as he watched McCoy exit the office and freeze for a moment, practically collapsing against the wall. Before Spock could ask what was wrong, McCoy had started towards the linguistics department.

"Doctor," McCoy stopped, "I have heard the humans take comfort in acquaintances being present when unfortunate news is presented to family members."

"Yes Spock," McCoy let out a sad laugh, "I guess you should meet the woman who would have been your potential father-in-law."

The two started towards the department together. Spock's eyebrows were furrowed, something McCoy didn't notice. Jim would have, and that was what bothered Spock the most. To break this horrible feeling that came over him with that thought, Spock asked, "How could she have been my supposed father-in-law Doctor?"

McCoy let a small smile show, "Ocean took on the roll of father when Dr. Orchidaceae said that Jim being the father figure in the house was damaging his psyche. Jim and the doctor had a huge yelling match, only proving her right. Ocean broke them up and basically took over. Since then, Ocean has been the father to the entire family."

McCoy froze outside of the linguistics room, "Damn it, now I have to deal with her."

Spock raised an eyebrow McCoy knocked on the door, obviously too scared to open the door himself. A mousy young girl opened the door after a few seconds, looking on the verge of tears, "The professor said you should come on in."

McCoy stepped in h. The room was a lecture all, and in the middle stood a woman who had complete control of the room. She was tall, with her long black hair in a high ponytail. Cold brown eyes kept the class dead silent as she lectured. Some would say she seemed soulless, but to Spock's eyes she seemed too soulful. They were human eyes, flashing with emotion, even as her face remained perfectly still. She didn't wear a uniform, just blue jeans and a gray flowing shirt. Both accentuated her movements, making her glide, not walk through the room. But most importantly to Spock was…

"She is a Vulcan," he observed.

"Professor T'Maire," McCoy said, watching her light into a student who had cheated on his homework, "The only professor who actually got Jim to do his homework while he went to Yale. She, Spock, was your prospective father-in-law."

_Page break_

_You now meet the elusive Ocean! Again, I'm still debating on if I should write about Jim's childhood reactions with her and his other sisters. (Hehehe…Shay and Jim growing up in the middle of nowhere with access to alcohol. Good times.)_

_Please review if you want to. Even if it's just to tell me about the new puppy you got. I love puppies, so that would make my day! (This is more like my writing style. Weird, with a side of wondering if I take illegal substances.)_


End file.
